EF: Eductional Tours?
by LaDyHeRoNdAlE-81
Summary: Clary's public high school goes on a trip with Jace's private school to Europe. How will the different social worlds react when they collide? Named after,well, if you want to know...look it up! Rated T because I'm paranoid. ****Spoilers for CoG****
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyyyyyyyy, this is my first fanfic and I hope y'all like it. Oh, and all the names of schools in this story are made up… from my imagination. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own The Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 1

"Oh my god!" Isabel squealed once we were in the airport, "In only half an hour we'll be boarding a plane from boring Phoenix, Arizona **(A/N: Sorry to people who live/love Arizona, I meant no offense) **to beautiful Barcelona, Spain!"

"I know!" I say, "It's so exciting! Oh, and I'm sitting beside you and Simon on the plane."

"Okay, let me go find Simon and tell him before he makes any other arrangements." Isabel says excitedly "I wonder what high school we're going to meet there?!"

And with that Isabel leaves to go find Simon.

Okay, so my name is Clarissa Fairchild, but everyone calls me Clary, save my scary, powerful, I-want-to-rule-the-world father, Valentine Morgenstern. We are shadowhunters and so is my mom Jocelyn. You might be wondering _why is her last name Fairchild if her father's last name is Morgenstern? _Well, the answer is simple, because I don't like, love or live with him. So I took my mother's last name. Anyway….. I am special, sounds cliché right? But it's true. When I wasn't born yet (when my mom was pregnant with my brother Jonathan) my father injected demon blood into her food so that when she ate it, it would go to the child, who in turn would be: extra strong, extra fast and extra deadly. So when my mom gave birth to Jonathan and saw that he was part demon she stopped taking care of him, so my father did, and she got really depressed. To make my mother feel better, one day, he put angel blood in her food, but little did he know she was with (another) child. Me. So now, since I have MORE angel blood in me than a normal shadowhunter, I have a specialty, I can make new runes. Also, my father is one of the most feared shadowhunters in the world and even more so since Jonathan is by his side. So now my mom and I live in an apartment in Arizona with her boyfriend Luke, who just so happens to be a werewolf/ former shadowhunter.

Enough of the history lesson.

I am 16, 5'5, with long fiery red hair and piercing emerald eyes. I am slim and have a good amount of curves.

My best (girl) friend is Isabel Lightwood. She is also 16, 5'10 with BEAUTIFUL straight black hair and charcoal eyes. She has long legs and curves in all the right places. Isabel is extremely smart and ADORES fashion. She has a younger brother named Max who is 10 and loves manga and is extremely! cute. She also has an older brother named Alec who is 17, gay and gorgeous! And apparently her parents recently adopted another boy named Jace who is 16 from a rich family who just didn't want to take care of him anymore, ( but they still pay for him to go to a snotty private school….what?) and according to Isabel he is a complete arrogant asshat. Isabel's parents own the Phoenix Institute which, evidently, is where I train, whenever I find the time (which hasn't been in a couple of weeks). Oh and Isabel and her family are also shadowhunters.

My other best friend is Simon Lewis, who is 16 (also) and just recently got turned into a vampire and now he is a daylighter (a vampire who can walk in the sun). **(A/N: I would've written how he became a daylighter but TBH I can't remember **** ) **He is 5'10 (like Izzy), he used to be… ugh… but now, ever since he got turned into a vampire, he is hot-ish. He has brown hair and eyes and the only one who knows he is a vampire in his family is his 19 year old sister, Rebecca.

"Clary?" I faintly hear someone say.

"CLARY!" With that I'm snapped out of my reverie and looking an annoyed looking Isabel.

"Yes?" I ask sweetly, daring to take a step toward her.

"It's time to go…." Isabel says grabbing my arm and pulling me toward our gate making me stumble to grab my carry-on, for support and so that I can wear something else then a black sweater on a white Call of Duty boyfriend tank with black skinny jeans and black Christian Louboutin Borghese heels and a red belt.

"Okay, okay! No need to be so pushy!" I say to Isabel as Simon catches up to us.

"Si, tell her to hurry up." Says Isabel

"Clary, hurry up. But in Clary's defence you are pulling her so….. she can't hurry up much more." Says Simon

"Fine!" Isabel says as we get to the lady who checks your passport before you board the plane and she lets go of my arm, "But if we get bad seats I'm blaming you."

This trip we are going on is optional for juniors and seniors, where you get to go somewhere in Europe and you learn about the history and people, added bonus you don't go just one school, oh no, you go with the juniors and seniors from another school in the same city too. So for now we have the plane to ourselves and we are meeting the other school at the airport.

"Alright, you three can board," says the lady and she smiles as we walk by.

"Izzy what are you doing?" I ask as I see her run ahead into the plane. As we walk in I realise Izzy found a spot for three in a middle row with TVs on the backs of the chairs in front of us. "Okay."

(Intercom) _Everybody please fasten your seatbelts; we are about to take off. It is 9:30 we will be arriving in Barcelona at 17:30, so in eight hours. Have a nice flight._

"Come on; let's sit down," I say "before Isabel forces us to"

"Ya!" Simon whispers "We don't want her to release her shadowhunter wrath on us"

"I heard you," says Isabel from one of the aisle seats, while I take the middle and Simon takes the other side.

Once seated and flying I take out my iPod, head phones, sketch pad and pencils. Oh ya! Did I forget to mention I LOVE drawing?! Meanwhile Isabel and Simon are watching 21 Jump Street on the TVs.

(Intercom) _Ladies and gentlemen we will be landing in 5 minutes, so please stay seated until the flight attendants say it's okay to get up. Have a nice trip._

Isabel, Simon and I got our stuff, got off the plane and went to get our luggage. Once we got it, we (our school) were in one big group, and then there was some guy who looked to be about 25 standing in front of our group. Suddenly we all got quiet and looked at him.

"Hello, my name is Sam. I will be your guide on this trip." _Sam _says, "You guys are from…" he looks at the papers in his hand, "Malcey High School. Right?"

There was a series of grunts and grumbles as responses.

Just as Sam was about to speak again, a man came up behind him, followed by a group of students in uniforms, and tapped him on the shoulder.

The guide turns around.

"Oh! You must be Luther- Gandhi Academy, this is the school you are going to be traveling with," Sam says.

"Why weren't they on the plane with us?" somebody from my school asks.

Just then, the most beautifully angelic creature who looked to be sculpted as a piece of art amazing enough for god steps forward with a chuckle.

"That's my new _brother_," whispers Isabel from beside me.

**It's me… again! Please review! I want to know what you guys think and whether or not I should continue the story, I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!**

**XOXO,**

** Me**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****PLEASE READ THE WHOLE AUTHOR'S NOTE NO MATTER HOW BORING IT IS****. Heyo! I'm back….again! First, I'm so sorry it took so long but the story is based on a trip I went on and I just got back, then I went on another trip to visit family in North Carolina, so I'm sort of jet lagged and I really need to catch up on homework, so I'm SO SORRY if I make a lot of mistakes and of how long it took and it sucks because it's kind of a filler but you need to know this information for later on! Anyways, just because I'm a little OCD about everything I wanted to point out that I made quite a bit of mistakes **** but I'm sure you've already noticed…. Anyway, I only want to isolate one of my biggest mistakes, instead of writing Isabelle I wrote Isabel (because one of my best friends spells her name that way), so instead of changing it and confusing everybody I'm going to keep spelling it Isabel. ALSO, the other chapter was essentially day 1. Onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I wish, but I don't BUT a girl can dream when she DOESN'T own The Mortal Instruments.**

"Now why would we want to be in the same transportation vehicle as you? We already need to be out in public with you for the next ten days! The least we could do is leave Phoenix and arrive in Barcelona in style!"

I suddenly got the urge to give this guy a high five. In the face. With a chair. Made out of metal.

"Hey, jackass! What's so wrong about being seen with your _sister _and her friends?" Simon shouts.

"Why should I believe you know my sister? I may not have known her for long but at least I know when she goes through trash they're rich and are acceptable to be seen publicly with" Jace asks.

"You asshole! How dare you talk about an amazing girl you barely know like she's a whore? Never forgetting that her family took you in when you had nowhere better to go! Oh, and she just so happens to be one of my best friends and I've known her forever AND she does go to our school! " I say partially spazing at Jace even though he's not looking at me but slowly moving upwards from his nails. I'm about to continue when Izzy puts a hand on my arm signaling that I should stop. I look over and see Simon fuming.

Jace's eyes scan the crowd from our school and his face pales when he sees Isabel.

"I-" Jace starts trying to say something that'll get Isabel to forgive him but is soon cut off by Sam saying the bus is ready and waiting to take us to our hotel. Everyone drops the conversation and starts walking towards the bus.

"Your brother's an ass," I say to Isabel "he's hot, but he's an ass"

I hear her snicker and she turns to Simon and they start talking. After two minutes I start slowing down so that they can have privacy because they started whispering and seem to be really into their conversation. Without realizing I slowly fall farther and farther behind until I'm at the back of the group. It's only when we finally get to the bus, after like twenty minutes of walking, that I notice I'm at the back.

When it's my turn to board I take the one at a time and slowly so I don't bump into the person in front of me. When I get to the platform I look to the back to see practically all the seats in the back are taken up by the other school except two that were in the second last row which were occupied by Isabel and Simon. I guess they started walking faster when I slowed down. Why would they do that? Were they trying to make sure I didn't hear what they were talking about? No, they are your best friends but they are also best friends; they don't need to include you in everything. Still, something about the whole Simon/Isabel thing was tickling my brain. Since the other school took up the back my school took up the front. Every seat, up until five rows to the driver, was taken by students and teachers (teachers from the other school were in the front too) alike.

I decided to sit in the third row from the front. I took out my IPod and ear buds (the ear buds were wrapped around the IPod), pressed shuffle, turned up the volume until it was practically blasting to block the noise coming from the back, got comfortable and started staring out the window.

About half an hour we arrive at the hotel. Everyone gets off the bus and starts filing through the front door with me at the front (we didn't need to get our bags because the airport sent them straight to the hotel and they were waiting in the lobby). The first things I see as I walk through the front door are: a relatively large reception area; to the left there was the front desk, on the right a large staircase that went up to all the floors and the suitcases, and straight ahead was a hallway that led to the restaurant where we would eat breakfast, the pool (outdoor) and an elevator.

As I was scanning the hotel the teachers were saying the groups for rooms and giving out he keys. Turns out they're mixing the two groups, so I ended up with a girl named Aline who I could summarize in one word…. WHORE! I was also with two other girls room the other school: Grace and Rebekah.

Isabel was with three girls from our school: Maria, Shannon and Madeleine. Lucky. And Simon was with a guy named Sebastian from our school and Jace and Raphael from the other school.

So, I got my stuff from the pile and walked to my room, number 123, walked in (because it was left open), put my stuff on the floor and walked out looking for Izzy's room because there was nothing interesting in my room; just Aline and the other girls throwing their stuff everywhere doing random stuff. Izzy's room was number 312. I knocked and the door opened to show Izzy.

"Oh, hey Clary!" she says standing in the doorway leaning on the frame.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could chill with you because all the girls I'm with are boring." I say.

"I would say yes but I can't, I'm about to go meet Simon" she says walking towards me. I take a step back and see her close the door. "Maybe some other time"

"Ya" I say and she walks past me to the elevators. Feeling completely alone, but realizing that we're leaving in 30 minutes I decide to go back to the room and find the key on the ground with a note on it: _Clary, I don't know whether or not you have a key, so here's one so you won't bother the hell out of me trying to find me and asking. I won't see you anytime soon so don't go through my shit! xoxo, Aline_

**Once again, I'm sorry for the wait and I know this is kind of a filler chapter but you kind of need to know these things for later on (and the mistakes) . I don't when I'll be able to update next because I have exams (again) next week, but I'll try to as soon as possible. Once again I'M SORRY! **

**P.s. If you didn't read the A/N at the top, the last chapter was day 1 and this is the first quarter of day 2, it's essentially 9:00am in this chapter and ya!**

**XOXO,**

** Me**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG, I am sooooooooooo sorry for the wait, really! I realize it's been like four months, and you guys shouldn't have to wait that long, but I have had camp for the past six weeks, so I've been kinda busy. However I am planning on updating more often from now on. So, once again I am sorry. 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, not even the sex god named Jace Herondale.**

Kind of thrown off by Aline's note, I walk into our room and get my red Prada purse which is filled with: my wallet (money), my passport, my lip gloss, my mascara, my hand sanitizer, my room key (now), my black Coach sunglasses, and obviously the back-up feminine hygiene products (merely for emergencies). As I open our door to leave the room I hear someone whimpering into a phone and the person from the phone yelling at them.

"You worthless bitch! You are so dead when you get back!" I hear from the phone. The person was just about to walk past me so I close the door so the opening was just an inch, then I see them pass and I realize it's Aline. I get out of the room in time to hear her yell into the phone, half-crying and walk into a public washroom on our floor. Shocked, I walk out of our room and down the hall to the stairs. As I start walking down hear foot steps behind me so I stop and turn around. When I turn around I am greeted with the beautiful gold eyes that belong to the one and only Jace.

"Are you going to move or are you just going to stand there all day admiring my beauty," I hear him say. That, once again, snaps me out of my weird frozen-statey-thing.

"You know, you were a real asshole to your sister today" I say, sticking out my leg and bending it and shifting my weight to my straight leg, while crossing my arms across my chest.

"Your point?" Jace asks.

"You should apologise! Jesus Christ **(A/N: Didn't mean to offend anyone saying that, sorry if I did), **are you really that easy to read? I already know exactly kind of person you are!" I rant.

"And what kind of person would that be?" He asks raising an eyebrow, can everyone do that but me?

"A self-centered, narcissistic, egotistical jerk, who doesn't appreciate anything anyone does for him, and who runs after and sleeps with anything with tits and an ass." With each point I took a step towards him and poked him in the chest. When I was done I turned and walked down the stairs. When I got to the bottom of the first flight, I feel him grab my hand and spin me until I am against his chest. I immediately take my hand and take a step back.

"And what about you? Are you sure you appreciate everything everyone does to you? Do you appreciate, every day, that you have two parents? Or a family that actually wants you? Or that you have friends that want to be around you for you and not just for your money? Do you do that all the time?" With each question he asked, like me, he took a step forward, even when I was forced to take a step back, until I had my back glued to the wall, then he put his arms on either side of my head, bent so I was flush against him, and whispered in my ear:

"Also don't call me out for chasing after random girls, when I'm sure you're falling for me right now, just for my looks." As he backed away I felt him brush his cheek against mine and it gave me shivers, then I saw him slowly turn and walk down the rest of the stairs. He was right, not that I don't appreciate everything, but that even after only actually talking to him once, I could feel I had a small crush, that may or may not have been started by that fact the he is fucking gorgeous. After I had gotten my senses back, I finished walking down the stairs to see Isabel and Simon whispering in one corner, Aline and her friends in another and Jace with his friends, and nobody else was down yet so I was on my own. Being the loner I am, I walked over to one of the couches, sat down and took out my iPod (and ear buds) and started listening to If You Can't Hang by Sleeping With Sirens, blasting it so I wouldn't feel so alone and I close my eyes. Suddenly I feel the couch beside me dip and I gasp as someone takes out one of my ear buds.

"Chill, Clary!" I turn and see Simon sitting beside me and Isabel standing in front, "We've done this before, what's got you so freaked out?"

"Maybe the fact you haven't talked to me in like a whole day, and yes that is a lot of time and I don't get why you want to be here now, and what were you talking about? The whispering is fucking pissing me off!" Haha just kidding! I didn't actually say that, but I thought it. Instead I said:

"Ya, um I don't know" I say, my voice fading out quietly at the end. We sit in awkward silence for a bit, until Isabel breaks it.

"Come on Si, we should go talk to Sam," She says, grabbing Simon's hand and pulling him up.

"About what?" I ask her.

"Just stuff," She replies, and then she walks away with Simon trailing behind her.

About five minutes later, once everyone had downstairs, Sam called everyone together.

"Okay, now I am going to give you a layout of your day today." he says "First, we are all going to board the bus, then we are going to see la Basilica i Temple Expiatori de la Sagrada Familia. Then lunch and after we are going to go see la Catedral de la Santa Creu i Santa Eulalia also known as the Cathedral of the Holy Cross and St. Eulalia. Since there is a relatively large distance between the Sagrada Familia and the Cathedral, **(A/N: It's been forever since I've been there so I can't remember exactly what we visited but what I say they see is essentially along the lines of it, also I have no idea what the distance between the Sagrada Familia and the Cathedral is so, sorry if I make a mistake)** so the travel time between will be a good time to relax, and finally on the way back to the hotel we are going to stop in a little community near the Cathedral where, in the groups that I will give you shortly, you may find a place to eat."

He then started naming the groups so I wasn't really listening until the last three groups.

"Group 5: Sebastian, Will, Henry, Tyler, Carter, Raphael and Jace. Group 6: Aline, Clary, Maria, Shannon and Madeleine." I rolled my eyes, I mentally figured out who hadn't been called and I noticed that there were only two people left and suddenly I realized that that must have been what they were taking to Sam about. What did they do to get him to co-operate with it? Bribe? Blackmail? Well, I might be slightly overreacting, but am I really that bad to be around? "Group 7: Simon and Isabel. And it's time to board the bus!"

As everyone starts filing out the door I glance at Jace to see him staring at me, _Wow it's like we're having eye-sex! _Wait, WHAT! _Stop it Clary! _After that little mental exchange I look away.

The bus ride ended up the same as the last one; I ended up in the front by myself. So, instead of wasting my time I decide to make a mental check list of what I need to get, either by purchase or buy, for lack of a better term, borrow.

;

Tampons;Chocolate (for the cravings);Ben and Jerry's ice cream (for the mini fridge in my room so it's not empty);A sweater souvenir (I mean, we are in Barcelona, I got to have something to bring back);

I look over the list and the list in my head of the stuff I brought and realized that in my haste I forgot two of the most important things a shadowhunter needs.

5. Get a stele from the Cathedral **(A/N: I don't know if you can actually get steles there but I assumed because that's where you can get blades) **and some blades;

6. A place to train.

Just as I finished my list the bus pulled to a stop outside, what I assumed was the Sagrada Familia. I got up and got off the bus. The moment we stepped in the building I zoned out, thinking about how to escape to get the blades and stuff I need from the Cathedral, but I put up a good front of looking interested: taking pictures where required, nodding at the right times during Sam's or the other guide's speeches, I honestly can't remember who it was. _I can't leave during the tour of the Cathedral _**(A/N: It is official a cathedral the size of a castle****) **_because someone will notice my absence, I need a proper reason. _ When we get on the bus Sam makes an announcement:

"Since so many people asked this question I will say this one last time, if you need to go to the bathroom wait until we get to the bathrooms, I will not let you go seek them out yourselves."

So much for that plan. At least it's lunch. While everyone else goes to a restaurant, I decided to go to a nice little stand called 'Pita Inn' and got a chicken durum, after my getting my order I walk to a park I we passed on the bus. **(A/N: The teacher doesn't care about them in groups for lunch because they are in a kind of outdoor mall that's near the Sagrada Familia, so they can't get lost)**. Once I arrive at the park I sit down at a park bench and finish my food. It's funny how much you notice when your head isn't stuck in your phone or when you aren't blasting music. To my left there is a group of guys playing soccer. Ahead there are more picnic benches. To my right the field/park continues but there are a lot more trees; perfect for training today. When I get relatively deep into the 'forest' I sit down and start stretching and a thought pops into my head _How am I supposed to train (flips and sparring(with your shadow, so just the movements)) in heels and skinny jeans? _I sit there pensively for a while trying to think of a solution _Oh, wait, I've gone demon hunting with Isabel, so you have to know this stuff, so I'm good_ I think to myself smiling. Once I'm done stretching I stand up and brush off my butt and get to work, mainly focusing on flips OUT of trees. I climb up and do a simple front tuck off. Then back tuck. Then front straight. Back straight. And continue this process getting increasingly difficult until I got to a back full. I set and did it perfect but the one I'm bad at is a front full. Suddenly climbing up the tree seems to get harder. At the top I stop for a moment and take a breath to relax myself. I set and I jump. As I land I'm mentally patting myself on the back for doing it perfectly. Both feet touch the ground at the same time but I forgot I was wearing heels and I over-rotated so I stumbling forward and right before I land flat on my face and pair on strong arms catch me around my waist.

"You really shouldn't do 'flips' you can't do perfectly without spot" a deep voice tells me and I slowly start getting pulled up. When I'm straight I turn, note his arms were still around my waist, and my bright green eyes are caught with the liquid gold ones that belong to Jace. I put my hands on his chest and glare at him. "Where did you learn how to do those?"

"Gymnastics" I answer simply.

"In heels?" he says, raising an eyebrow at me.

"They took things to the extreme" has to be the worst lie I have ever told. He looks at me with doubt in his eyes but let it (being the topic) and me go and went to lean on a tree across from the one I was flipping off of.

"Do your front full again but bring your arms in faster and stay as tight as possible during the maneuver." Doing as he says, I climb up again and do it once more keeping his corrections in mind and I land it perfectly. "Nice!"

"Thanks, how did you know that?" I ask curiously.

"I, um, also did gymnastics" he responds awkwardly, clearly not prepared for that question. He is clearly hiding something and I am planning on figuring out what it is. So, me, being the amazing-sex-goddess I am, walk up to him, swaying my hips dramatically, and I lightly run my hand down his muscular arm.

"Well, thanks, it was a great help" I say, as flirtatiously as possible. I visibly see him swallow when I take another step toward him, so there is only an inch between our bodies. I lean in until I'm slightly leaning on him and so I can reach his ear and say:

"But I'd like to know where you actually learned how to execute a perfect front full." And just to add the full blown effect of sex-goddessness I lightly nipped his ear. I felt his hand go up to my waist and squeeze a bit. I guess he figured out what I was doing because he flipped us over, so my back was against the tree instead, and leaned in until his lips were a millimeter from mine, and I could see the small black flecks in his golden abyss of eyes.

"I'll tell you when you tell me." With that leaned in so our lips brushed and then turned around and started walking away, but he didn't leave before winking at me with that extremely sexy-arrogant smirk of his playing on his lips. After that I couldn't help it, all I could feel was the memory of his soft lips 'on' mine, and how all of my thoughts were on Jace and how if I moved in a bit more I could've really felt what it would be like to kiss him.

**Sorry, for not going into detail about the attractions they stopped at but I didn't think you really wanted a history lesson. Anyway, review and I hope you enjoyed!**

**XOXO,**

**Me**


End file.
